


So Eren, how exactly did you guys get together?

by letmylovesbehappy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), doting levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmylovesbehappy/pseuds/letmylovesbehappy
Summary: I tried to write a "how I met your mother" kinda thing with Eren and Levi telling their friends how they fell in love, and they get sidetracked, and instead tell little cute stories as they reminisce.





	So Eren, how exactly did you guys get together?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if there's a lot of errors or if its really cringy. Any pointers would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Levi rested his arm around my shoulders. Our bodies naturally leaning into each other like magnets.

“So Eren, how exactly did you guys get together.” Petra said taking a moment to delicately sip on her strawberry pink milkshake. Levi, Petra, Armin, Hanji, and I were all gathered at some remote dinner Mikasa recommended , sharing milkshakes and pastries and just catching up.

“I mean I know you guys met as kids and have been together since, but how?”

I looked over at Levi, silently imploring if he wanted to answer or have me. He nodded his head and reached out to take my hand between his. Entertaining himself by playing with my fingers.

“Oh well actually I'm not 100% sure, since we were so young, but I know I started having feelings for Levi around the time when I was about 8 and Levi was 12.”

“Really? Was year 12 old Levi still grumpy? I bet he looked like a preteen Napoleon huh?!” Hanji said laughing at her own idea of young Levi.

“Hmm I guess he was kinda grumpy. But more so I remember Levi being really sweet and really cool. Oh uh one time when I was really sad after getting a low score on a test, Levi came with the cutest bouquet of flowers you’ve ever seen. All kinds I mean roses, daisies, sunflowers, tulips. And he even got his own ribbon to tie them together for me. It was so sweet, 8 year old me was totally swooning.” I said looking over at Levi is awe of how even as a child he was so caring and thoughtful.

“Tch, you didn’t tell them how I stole those flowers from my neighbors yard and got totally chewed out after.” He said, despite the harsh tone of his voice his eyes glanced over at me and I could see his them softening. “But I guess it was worth it if you liked them so much.” He said the last part quieter.

“Awwww that’s so adorableeee!!” Hanji squealed.

“Were getting off track. You were gonna tell us how you got together with Levi.” Petra said eagerness evident in her voice, even though she was trying, and failing to hide it.

“Wait, first off. Who fell in love with who first?” Hanji questioned.

“Oh damn, I never really thought about that, I mean Levi confessed to me when I was 14 and he was 18. But I’m not really sure....”

“Oh yeah, I remember you guys dating in high school, you were a freshman and Levi was a senior right?” Hanji looked at Levi with a smirk.

“Yep, that was honestly so funny. Especially since Levi was captain of the Judo team then, so everyone was so scared to get on my bad side.” Even giggled lightly while Levi moved to press a kiss on his temple.

“Well obviously I’d kick anybodies ass who even looked at you wrong. Still will.” He smirked to himself.

“Yeah yeah I know, you always say that but when have you actually had to ever do that huh?” I teased lightly

“Don’t you remember all those times that I had to scare away people who glared at you when were did anything affectionate in the hallways? And I even had Reiner Braun go home with a black eye and bloody nose that one time remember?”

“Oh, now that you mention it I do. Jeez you really scared the shit of him didn’t you.” I said cringing as I recalled the gruesome scene.

“OOOoooOOOO what happened I gotta know.” Hanji said in a sing song voice, her energy seeming bottomless

“Oh, but you guys wanted to know how we got together.” I felt bad for constantly getting off topic

“Yeah, but now I kinda gotta know what happened, so carry on.” Armin said putting his hand out for emphasis

“Haha, okay well you remember Reiner don’t you? He was this big scary guy, hella built and he was on the Judo team with Levi actually right?” I turned towards Levi to make sure I was retelling the story correctly, he nodded smiling softly at me

“And I guess he didn’t like that Levi, the captain, was gay, so he tried to convince me to break up with him cause you know, obviously I turned Levi gay with my power bottom power magic or something. And when I tried to tell him he was literally being crazy he got physical and shoved me against the lockers saying that typical “I’m gonna beat your ass,’ which naturally like the smart ass I am I couldn't help but say “That sounds kinda gay Reiner, you sure you’re not just mad cause I took Levi off the market?” I had to pause for a moment because Levi burst out laughing, surprising everyone at the table. Once he settled down I continued with the story.

“And Levi and I were planning to meet there anyway so when he showed up and saw me pinned to a locker he kinda lost it. Grabbed Reiner and punched him square in the face twice. Honestly it was something out of an action movie it was crazy. He even said a cool line too, what was it you said darling?” I asked Levi, remembering full well what he said, but dying to hear him say it himself.

“If I see you anywhere near my boyfriend again ill do you the favor of making you the first St. Maria high judo player..with no legs.” He leaned in at the last part making everyone at the table shiver with fear.

“Yep and you were very scary.” I patted his back gently. “Until right after when you started furiously checking me for injuries all the while kissing every part of my face and muttering apologies in-between.” I said smiling at his irritated frown.

“Wowww, Levi really did that, what a little softy you are Levi, like a hard shell candy with a gooey center.” Hanji said dramatically putting her hadn’t up in the shape of a heart.

“Shut the fuck up four eyes.” Came the immediate growled response from Levi

Suddenly the waitress approached us, eyebrows furrowed nervously as she said “Hi, um I’m sorry but were actually closing, and you guys are the last customers so….”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” I immediately apologized followed by everyone else’s apologies as we gathered our stuff and left the dinner. Bidding our goodbyes with hugs and promises to see each other again soon.

 

Hand in hand Levi and I made our way to our car. Taking our time to bask in the cool breeze of the night air. Our faces illuminated by pale moonlight.

“I guess we weren’t able to tell them how we met huh.” Levi soft voice broke the silence

“Oh I guess you’re right. Mmm and what a shame because its an awfully romantic story isn’t it?”

“You know it. I fucking decorated you whole backyard with candles and scattered goddamn rose petals in the shape of a heart. All the while signing ‘Baby I'm Yours” by Arctic fucking Monkeys!!”

I giggled at his exasperated tone.

“And I was totally in tears by how dreamy you were.” I said kissing his cheek tenderly.

And as Levi and Eren made their way out of the parking, if you listened very closely you could hear Hanji’s tortured screams having realized she missed her chance to here the great love story of Eren and Levi.

Its a good thing that love story was no where near finished.


End file.
